1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a foundation for supporting a mattress for sleeping purposes.
b 2. Description of the Prior Art
Box springs and other types of supports have been used for many years as a foundation for a mattress. During shipping, however, the manufacturer has to ship two units, the conventional box springs and the mattress. The two units also must be handled and stored along the route between manufacture and sale by a retailer. Thus the two units of the conventional box springs and mattress increase the shipping, labor, and storage cost.